


Death at Sunrise

by miyuki_of_the_snow11



Category: The Croaking (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Murder, My First Fanfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuki_of_the_snow11/pseuds/miyuki_of_the_snow11
Summary: Scra goes to the cliff after a meeting with the Murder and contemplates some heavy thoughts. Will Ky be able to convince him otherwise? (first fanfic, probably very cliche. sorry ;-;)
Relationships: Ky Cedoc/Scra Eldwode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Death at Sunrise

Scra pulled his hover bike to a stop at the edge of the cliff with a sigh. The sun was already coming up, which meant his obligatory time with the murder had lasted all night.  
It’s not like he even did anything either. He was a hinderance, what with him not being able to fly. He nearly got arrested himself. He shivered as a cold gust of air hit him and flowed through his open jacket.  
He climbed off his bike and sat down on the edge of the cliff, like he had done so many times before, watching the sun rise and tint the dark blue sky with oranges pinks and turquoise.  
If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he were somewhere else. Someone else maybe. Under different circumstances. That he wasn’t part of the accursed murder and that he hadn’t killed Del.  
His hand clamped over his bicep, over the murder insignia. His lips curled into a snarl as his nails dug into his skin. He hated this. He hated his life. He hated that he was now damned into this murder.  
His hand relaxed as his eyes traveled down the canyon. He recalled his first lesson at this canyon, when he had been strapped to that board and dropped. He had been terrified. He had wanted so badly to live. To not die.  
He didn’t want that anymore. He felt cold. Empty. He could fall now and not regret anything. In fact... he wanted to. His lips curled into a soft smile. All of this could end now. He could die peacefully. On his own accord.  
He stood up, tucked his wings in tight. Took a deep breath. His last breath. And-  
The sound of feathers fluttering near him made him pause. He swung around, unsheathing his dagger.  
“Don’t try to stop me K-...” he choked. “K-Ky?”  
Scra straightened, cheeks flaming as his eyes traveled up Ky’s muscular body. He was just in his uniform. Nothing to get flustered over, just his combat books, cargo pants and a t-shirt. Usually. But Ky didn’t have a shirt on.  
And Icarus,  
The boy was r i p p e d. And it was a whole new sight in the full light of sunrise than it was in the dark in the dorms.  
A small whimper left Scra’s mouth as he tore his eyes away from Ky’s abs and to his bright blue eyes.  
“Where’s your shirt?” Scra rasped.  
Ky had the good sense to blush. “I uh... forgot to wash it last night so it’s being washed now. I came to find you and had a hunch you would be here. I also um... It’s kind of hot you know?”  
Scra raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. It was currently 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Not cold per se but it definitely wasn’t hot.  
Scra threw his knife down. “Do you really want your last words to me to be a lie? I mean that’s fine if so but... I’d prefer a truth.”  
Ky tipped his head like a puppy. “What? Scra what are you talking about ‘Last words’?”  
Scra smiled sadly and shook his head. “Never mind. Goodbye Ky.”  
“Wh-“  
Scra closed his eyes, rocked back on his heels and  
f  
e  
l  
l  
.  
Scra breathed in as gravity took hold, the wind whipping around him. His wings threatened to unfurl and catch the wind but he didn’t let them, pulling them in even tighter. One second. Two. Three. Fou-.  
Impact.  
It wasn’t as jarring as he’d thought it would be. He didn’t see his life flash. The ground wasn’t hard either. In fact it was soft. Muscular. Naked.  
Scra’s eyes snapped open and met twin bright blue ones. Kay had dove to catch him.  
“No!” The howl was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He shoved out of Kys grip and fell the last two feet to the ground. “You weren’t supposed to save me!” he screeched wretchedly.  
His heart pounded impossibly hard in his chest and his breaths came in short gasps. His lungs constricted and he felt sick. His wings flared slightly and visibly trembled.  
“I have to die! I can’t keep on like this! Ky!”  
Scra fell silent, searching Ky’s gaze. He flinched at the pain he saw.  
“What the hell, Scra?!” Ky shouted. “What the actual f r e a k ?”  
Scra’s throat went dry as the Sahara. “I... I don’t know.”  
Ky wasn’t done. Nowhere near. “Do you have any freaking idea how much you mean to me? It would destroy me if you died Scra!”  
Scra’s heart swelled impossibly, so much it hurt. “What? Why?”  
Ky sucked in a harsh breath, swept a hand through his uncombed hair and sat down next to Scra. “That’s just... how love works I guess. It’s unpredictable and doesn’t always make sense.”  
“You... love me?”  
Scra watched as Ky’s cheeks reddened with a blush.  
“Yeah... probably... I don’t know...” he grumbled. His cheeks puffed out just a little when he did and Scra couldn’t help but smile a little.  
Then he frowned again. “I can’t go on like this Ky. I can’t be in the murder. I can barely live with killing Del much less any other atrocities the murder may make me commit.”  
Scra’s eyes fell closed. Ky’s arm slid around his shoulders, making Scra flinch.  
“Then we will find a way to get you away from them. You just have to hold out a little longer, right?”  
“I guess.” Scra mumbled noncommittally. Ky pulled away and Scra shivered. He hadn’t realized the osprey was so warm, until, you know, he pulled away. Scra’s eyes opened in time to see Ky’s face nearing.  
And then  
their lips  
touched  
and it  
was  
magical.  
Their lips only grazed each other but goosebumps pricked all over Scra’s body, setting his body abuzz. The moment stretched an eternity that Scra never wanted to end.  
But then it did. Ky pulled away abruptly and skidded back, flustered and eyes wide.  
“Crap! I shouldn’t have- I should have asked! I’m so sorry Scra.....Scra?”  
The brunette only smiled. “Get back over here and kiss me properly. Maybe then I’ll change my mind about killing myself.”  
He had already done that though. The thoughts had fluttered away like dandelion seeds on the wind. He had things to live for. Things to make up for. He had things to love for. Platonically, like for Ree. Romantically for Ky.  
Ky grinned. “Cliche much?”  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Scra purred.  
“Mmm I would...” Ky began as he shifted forward over Scra’s lap. “But we have class in fifteen minutes.”  
Scra’s eyes went wide. “WHAT?”  
“Yup. Your horny little butt will just have to wait.” My teased as he stood up, holding his hand out for Scra to take.  
Scra pursed his lips in a faint pout and let Ky hoist him up. He settled against the osprey’s back, which felt all the more intimate now. Scra could feel every plane of Ky’s chest.  
Ky took to the air, climbing the edge of the canyon.  
The sun blinded Scra for a short moment. His eyes adjusted quickly. The barren canyons were alit with golden rays, the sky painted pink and orange. The clouds shone almost yellow.  
My whispered into his ear. “It’s beautiful.” And it was. It was surreal, how beautiful it was. Like an artist had actually painted it rather than just an anomaly of the light. The Roost stood between them and the sunrise, casting a pretty shadow over the land.  
Scra breathed in deeply as the wind whipped around him, so differently than he had moments before when he was falling.  
“Hey Ky?” he heard himself ask as if from far away.  
“Yeah?”  
“...I love you.”  
Ky’s grip tightened around him and his wings faltered for a second and they fell a couple feet. A yelp escaped Scra.  
“Hey! You good?”  
“Yeah, of course.” Ky responded, his voice a bit shaky. “It’s just... you don’t have to say that if you aren’t comfortable with it yet. You don’t have to love me.” He added as they landed in their dorm.  
Scra turned to face Ky. He grabbed the blonde by the lapel gently and kissed him again, harder, more passionate. What once was a graze was now a tight press of their lips.  
“I am comfortable, Ky. You’re the only person I feel comfortable around. And I do love you. I’m not afraid to say it.”  
The door slammed open and Ree stormed in. “Come on sleepyheads! Class starts in-... Should I come back later?” Ree smirked and raised her eyebrows teasingly. “You guys gonna fu-“  
“No!” Ky stepped away fro Scra too quickly, going red as a tomato. “No nothing like that Ree! We’ll be ready in a minute!”  
“Suuuuurreeee. Well I’ll see you lovebirds in class then.” Ree left with a knowing smile and a flip of her hair.  
The two stood in silence a few moments longer before meeting each other’s gaze. Scra cracked a smile and Ky laughed.  
The boys got into their uniforms and went to class.


End file.
